


Always

by aerynthesebacean



Series: drabbles [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dangan Ronpa Fusion, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers, i mean i guess but read with caution, it's what everyone wants, lucas dont read this until you finish the series okay, sakura and aoi are also gfs, sakura is protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerynthesebacean/pseuds/aerynthesebacean
Summary: "I'm not going anywhere."A small moment between Sakura and Aoi in the aftermath of escaping Hope's Peak





	Always

“I’m not going anywhere.” Sakura says, her voice deep and reverberating around Aoi’s small room, a voice that was normally so reassuring to her, could do nothing to alleviate her sobbing. Clinging onto Sakura for dear life, her best friend, her _girl_ friend, and even as her strong arms surround her in a hug. They’d both escaped Hope’s Peak, they’d escaped together, and now it all just seemed like one strange nightmare, and Aoi couldn’t stop crying, how could they go back to normal living after everything that happened?

Sakura strokes her hair waiting for her to calm down, Sakura has always been so steadfast, always been there for Aoi, and as soon as they escaped that hellish building Aoi shouted in Sakura’s face that she loved her, and asked her to be her girlfriend. Of course Sakura had to say yes.

“We made it out alive, both of us,” Sakura continues, her voice finally starting to soothe Aoi, until it finally stops her crying. Aoi pulls away, wiping her eyes and her nose,

“S… Sorry,” Aoi says to her, but Sakura just kisses her forehead.

“There is no need for sorry.” Sakura tells her, and she believes her. “Now, we look out for one another, we are together in this. Always.”

“Always.” Aoi’s voice is so small, but her words are just as heartfelt. They have no idea what the rest of the world is like, if something like Hope’s Peak could exist, and be _broadcast_ to the entire world… then neither of them could say anything about the state of society. But what they did know, was that they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: starrysoi


End file.
